World Tournament Announcer
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Address = Papaya Island |Occupation = Announcer |FamConnect = Future World Tournament Announcer (alternate timeline counterpart) Tournament Chairman (boss) Unnamed successor }} The World Tournament AnnouncerDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi credits, 2005''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' credits, 2007 is the man who hosts every World Martial Arts Tournament from the beginning of Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball GT. Along with commentating, he sometimes acts as a referee for tournament matches other than the preliminary matches, usually counting when a contestant is down. Biography The announcer is mostly known for forgetting to count when an opponent is down as he does this very often. In the 21st World Martial Art Tournament, during the first battle of Krillin vs. Bacterian, a helper is seen counting instead of the announcer. In the 22nd World Martial Art Tournament, when Krillin brings Goku down by grabbing his tail, the announcer gets distracted after he said '9' by an audience member who complemented him on his hair. In every tournament, aside from the 21st, an unfortunate event occurs that enhances his role, such as in the King Piccolo Saga when he witnessed Krillin slain by Tambourine. Later, he becomes very important as he witnesses Goku's fight with Piccolo from the sidelines along with Goku's friends; the World Martial Arts Announcer is the only non-Z Fighter to not abandon the tournament when Piccolo states he will slaughter everyone. When Piccolo is later assumed knocked out when Goku uses his Meteor Combination attack, the announcer counts down, however, Piccolo makes a quick recovery and blasts Goku in the shoulder, continuing the brutal fight. He eventually declares Goku the winner of the tournament match when Piccolo is knocked out of the arena, making him one of the few civilians to know the truth (this event was later referenced in the Majin Buu Saga when Piccolo competes in the tournament, where he jokingly asks him not to destroy the ring again). Over the years, he has become an acquaintance with the Z Fighters, and knows that they are responsible for saving the Earth, not Mr. Satan. He thought that it was Goku that killed Cell, as he was witness to Goku's feats of power in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd tournaments (although it was Gohan who actually destroyed the villain). He somewhat doubts Mr. Satan's abilities, such as when Vegeta goes out of control. Although he believes Mr. Satan is not the hero claimed to be, he praises him in order to make fans cheer. He rates Goku on par with Majin Buu in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, saying they would be in the finals. At the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, his age starts to show as he has lost hair and has very noticeable wrinkles. Appearances in other media Nippon Ijin Taishō The World Tournament Announcer appears in anime segment in the 2007 Nippon Ijin Taishō · Saikyō no Ijin wa Dare? (日本偉人大賞・最強の偉人は誰？; lit. "Japan's Great Awards - Who is the Strongest Hero?"), along with Goku who is a commentator with the Fuji TV announcer Masaharu Miyake. The segment featured a special World Martial Arts Tournament that was to decide who was the greatest person in Japanese history. The fighters were Musashibo Benkei, Himiko, Prince Shotoku, and Amakusa Shiro. The winner was Prince Shotoku, who defeated Benkei in the final. ''Dream 9 Toriko x One Piece x Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special'' He appears as an announcer in the World's Best Eating Tournament (Tenkaichi Kuōkai) hosted by the International Gourmet Organization (IGO). He takes the commentary in the race and the battle between the lead characters Goku, Luffy and Toriko. Video Games The announcer appears in the following games: *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (called "announcer") *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Online[http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/setView/videos/gameID/505/videoId/1724 ''Dragon Ball Online Opening Cinematic Video at mmorpg.com] *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' (talks but cannot be seen) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actors *Japanese version: Kenji Utsumi (Dragon Ball), Hirotaka Suzuoki (Dragon Ball Z), Ryuzaburo Ohtomo *FUNimation Dub: Eric Vale *Latin American Dub: Salvador Delgado Trivia *The announcer seems to have a form of dyslexia; he has trouble reading Goku's and Chiaotzu's names the first time they enter the tournament. He also announces one entrant as Wolf-Man instead of Man-Wolf.Dragon Ball episode 97, "Yamcha vs. Tien" *In the manga, the announcer says that Chi-Chi was the first female ever to be in the finals in the 23rd tournament, but Ranfan was in the finals of the 21st tournament. *A joke in the game Shin Budokai - Another Road is that he seems to be able to speak to Buu, as he understands "about half" of what Kid Buu says about what he will do with the tournament's prize money. According to him, Buu will save half and go shopping with the rest of it. *In the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, there is a new announcer with white hair who is most likely a descendant of the announcer. However, this is not confirmed. Gallery See also *World Tournament Announcer (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Z Fighters Support